


Devil Side

by UmbralJxrk



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/pseuds/UmbralJxrk
Summary: Oneshot. Mevolents rage is terrible, and Serpine finds himself on the receiving end of it.





	Devil Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Devil Side” by Foxes.

A sharp slap echoed through the room. Mevolent's backhand snapped Serpine's head to the side as it threw him to the ground. He had barely time to recover from his twisting and turning vision, before a large fist curled around his neck and slammed hin against the nearest wall, once again knocking the air out of his lungs. With his feet taken off the ground, the Adept was left to gasp and struggle for breath, helpless beneath the others jaded gaze.

"You do not talk to me like this-", Mevolent hissed into his ear, lips curling up to a snarl. "Do you believe just because you are spreading your legs for me I would let you run your mouth like this? I am you KING!"  
The poor Adept was tossed to the ground, landing hard on his shoulder.

"Your MASTER." A kick to the ribs sent Serpine rolling over the ground with an ugly crack and a pain filled yelp. "Is this respectlessness the thank for all I did for you? Without me you would be nothing! Starving on the street at best, if not dead."  
Breathing rabidly with wet eyes, dread and fear filled his entire being as the taller man approached him one again. "S-stop it!" Instinctively he raised his arm, purple mist gathering to push the other away from him.  
"You piece of shit." Mevolent dodged easily, a cold rage burning in his eyes."You dare raise your hand against me!?" Ignoring the others cries and hurried apologies, he grabbed his right wrist and lifted him of the ground, his free hand getting a hold of the Adepts upper arm. "No... please! Don't!! Mev, NO!!" A sickening howl filled the room as the warlord smashed his knee against the younger's elbow, effortlessly breaking the joint. Carelessly, he dropped the other, drawing another scream out of the smaller male as his broken arm hit the ground. Violent sobs were shaking his whole body as he laid crying on the floor. Being granted no break, a boot was suddenly pressed down on his throat.  
With tears streaming down his face, watery emeralds met icy grey orbs. "Everybody else would be dead for this. This is mercy, Nefarian." His voice was calm, betraying no emotion. Somehow this was worse than the raw anger he had displayed the fraction of a second prior.

The foot was lifted from his neck, but relieve was cut shot as Mevolent turned on his heel, heading towards the door.  
"Mevolent?..." Emerald eyes widened at the thought of being left alone in this vulnerable state. "No, wait!" Despite all the hurt and pain the other had caused him, the small being on the floor still reached out for his master, silently begging him to stay.  
"I want you to think about what you have just done." A snap of the other fingers and the flames that had lit the room were extinguished. "And when I come back I expect an apology."  
The door closed and Nefarian was left alone in the dark room. His heart sank in his chest as he heard the door lock. With his broken and bruised body he could barely move without pain robbing him of his senses, let alone drag himself on the bed; and so he was left to lie on the cold floor, weeping silently, waiting for the other's return.


End file.
